


Follow My Heart

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't ask me why, Fluff, Gijinka, M/M, a little bit, dedede has a neck kink, dirty fantasies, enjoy, the fantasies aren't that dirty though, unrequited love?? i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two men go to a shopping centre, and drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Heart

The laughter of children blossomed around me like the most beautiful of flowers, enveloping me in joy. I stared at the hypnotically colourful displays of every bakery, patisserie and restaurant, trying to envision all of those tempting snacks on a large dinner table in front of me. Families discussing their holiday plans passed me by without a glance, debating whether to risk a quick whisk around Asia or take a hike to the short-haul destinations. Music from various shops played in unison, occupying my ears with a chaotic mashup of all the latest pop songs. The bright sunlight from windows around flashed right into my eyes and my grip on Escargon's relaxed fingers tensed. He glanced at me immediately, his emerald-green eyes glowing with heartfelt concern.  
"Dedede, are you feeling okay?"  
Despite all of this sunshine going into my eyes like bees to honey, I smiled at the shorter man next to me.  
"It's totally fine! Just the sun is..."  
"Oh. I understand."  
"Yeah."  
This the conversation ended and we continued walking on, hand-in-hand, brave to any dangers and disapproving stares.  
I felt Escargon shivering a little, his hand vibrating slightly in mine. However, I didn't have to ask what his worries were - out of the corner of my eye, I could see people raising their eyebrows at us and covering their own children's eyes. This did not happen often, but when it did, I worried for Escargon especially. It wasn't his fault, and he took negative attention like this to himself a lot. Sometimes it shut him off from the world for days on end, and it was difficult to persuade him to be happy again. I hated to see him cry just because a few homophobic people couldn't keep their eyes somewhere else.  
I didn't want him to feel sadness by any means, and so I sped up our leisurely walk. He did so too, not looking sideways at any point. Every time this happened, I felt like I was at fault for dragging him into a place he wouldn't feel comfortable in. He was always so friendly, energetic, so ideal - situations like this completely changed him. His lower lip quivered, and it hurt my heart to see that he was trying to stop his tears.  
I pulled his hand and we dashed into the closest shop there was. We walked in, one after another, into a place where hopefully no one would judge us.   
I quickly handed him a tissue which he took without complaint.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Dedede, I thought that we'd have such a nice day, like friend with a friend, and then I ask to come with you and I ruin it..."  
Gently, I laid a hand upon his wild grass-green hair and ruffled it a little, causing individual strands to fall on his upset face.   
"Escargon, dont'cha worry your little head over this. I'm always up for spending time wid ya, and those people? They 'ave nothing else interesting to do rather than give you dirty looks. No use caring about 'em."  
He nodded in agreement, looking up at my face and listening intently as if I was leading a prayer. I offered to dispose of his tissue to which he agreed, and then we decided to split up to wander around the spacious clothing shop.  
Once I found the male department and started shuffling through tshirts, I remembered one significant thing that Escargon said - he said we were like "friend with a friend". This one tiny thought couldn't escape my mind, it was stuck there like coins in a steel piggybank. It gnawed at my conscious repeatedly, and I came to the conclusion that it slightly upset me. I didn't try to hide it - it was as if someone pierced my hopeful heart with an arrow of disappointment, but I couldn't argue. At least I got to hold his hand for a moment.  
I always hoped me and Esky could be a thing. That we could, one day, live together and trust in each other like all of those sappy love couples on television. That we could have romantic evenings together, and days where we didn't do anything but sit on the couch together and watch movies whilst crunching on popcorn. Then he'd fall asleep first, accidentally letting himself snore and talk about the cutest things in his sleep. He'd sometimes pet my hand or chest, or even envelope me in those porcelain-like arms of his. Eventually, I'd also fall asleep and then the next day we could have breakfast together, or just stay in, cuddling for the whole day.  
I didn't notice that I turned my head in Escargon's direction whilst picturing this vivid fantasy - I opened my eyes to see him slowly  shuffle around a female section. He looked so distressed, trying to look around for dresses but also not trying to attract attention at the same time.  
I immediately ran to the women's lingerie section, attempting not to cackle like a villain as the perfect plot to embarrass him unfolded in my mind. Escargon took a quick detour to the men's suits section as I pulled out the first best thing I saw on the shelves around me.  
The revealing red lingerie rocked from left to right under my fingers, most likely diverting every man's attention to it.  
I shouted breathlessly at my love.  
"Escargon!"  
He turned around to look at me, and the second he saw what I had in my hand he seemed to have stopped breathing. As his grin became a nauseated frown, his eyes enlarged in shock as he traced each and every flair of the red underwear.  
I winked at him suggestively.  
"How about this?"  
He laid a hand on his neck, expressing enormous disgust.  
Reaching his hand out into the shelves, he dragged out a neatly-folded package. Waving it at me, he raised his right eyebrow with a smile.  
"How about this?"  
Minutes later, I was standing in front of a fitting room. Stamping my foot and keeping an eye on my watch, I sighed. I always imagined Escargon as a very effeminate individual. I have imagined him wearing very skimpy maid outfits and blushing like a Maxim Tomato all the while. I imagined him in just underwear and a bare chest, letting me kiss and caress every bit of him. Hell, sometimes my creativity just ran wild and I just thought how amazing he would look without anything on.  
I supposed that it would be a wonderful opportunity to see him naked, to see him embarrassed because of his body and then tell him it was alright. Whenever he had shown up in new clothes, he always looked very ashamed of how he looked. I hated it and strongly wanted to amplify his confidence. If I didn't like his personality or his looks, then what was I doing there?  
I thought of his amazing little fingers which were probably brilliant at almost anything. His short, thin legs which were most likely a pleasure to touch. His cute little neck which was definitely the source of all my excitement and would be wonderful to just kiss and bite and--  
You get the idea. Escargon in a revealing, frilly maid outfit? Yes. Escargon without anything at all? Hell yeah. Escargon in a masculine suit? No.  
I didn't expect the adorable man to push the curtain of the dressing room open at that moment, and walk out into clear view.  
Shamelessly, my jaw dropped and I just completely zoned out.  
"What do you think?"  
I circled my eyes around his beaming face, admiring his confidence to walk out and pose so artistically - he looked like one of those high-class models who put no effort into what they were doing but still were showered by paparazzi. Glancing at his legs, I saw they were covered by very formal plain black trousers which hugged his tiny form oh-so-perfectly. The upper part of his body showed a formal coat with a pure-white shirt poking from underneath, and I thought how fun it would be to take his coat off of him like a gentleman. His neck - oh, his heavenly neck showed off an adorable bowtie. Seeing as it was very little, it left all of is neck for public view. I panicked, I couldn't stand still - it was so indescribably perfect, I had a desperate inner need to touch it, kiss it, bite it, anything. After forcing myself many times to divert my eyes, I saw that his small feet rested in polished pitch-black stepping shoes, and it just made me wonder whether he could dance. If need be, I wondered if he could ever dance with me.  
"I think you look sexy."  
Escargon immediately choked on his own spit, hitting his chest in habit many times to stop coughing. His eyes widened at the crude statement, leaving me to stand in front of him helplessly and think where I went wrong.  
"Uhm, that's a... That's a very forward statement, Dedede."  
I scratched my neck in nervousness, gently patting him on the back.  
"Eh, y'know me. Anyways, I think y'should definitely buy this suit. It compliments yer figure and you look lovely."  
He closed his eyes in pride and a red hue glistened on his soft cheeks.  
"Oh thank you, Dedede. I shall buy it then."  
The second he left, I gestured a mini fistpump to myself and ran after him in joy. All this time I wasn't trying to think about what he'd been wearing moments before and that my head was showing my unholy thoughts one after another like a guilty-pleasure movie. I breathed heavily, trying not to imagine myself taking anything off of Escargon, and tried keeping calm as he bought the suit. The shopkeeper carefully placed the package in a bag and handed it to Escargon with a smile.  
"Thank you for shopping here! And by the way, are you guys together?"  
We both looked at each other with shocked eyes and nodded, deciding that it was for the best.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
The woman laughed at our unplanned antics and laid a hand upon Esky's wrist in comfort.  
"Oh, indecisive you two are! Lemme tell you - you look very cute together. I was supposing you were star-crossed lovers back there!"  
Escargon glared at her in sadness and shook his head, saying 'no' repeatedly, denying that we were a couple.  
It hurt me so bad, I wanted to melt into the floor right then and disappear.  
After a kind goodbye from the ecstatic shopkeeper, we left the shop in dead silence. The main plaza was still bathed in a sunset-like glow, but people no longer minded us walking next to each other. I tried to look at anywhere but Escargon, the person who stole my heart and broke it all in one day.  
"Dedede, are you free tomorrow?"  
My mind was telling me not to say yes. I didn't want to spend a day with the guy I loved most only for him to think we were friends.  
"Yeah, I am. D'you wanna go out?"  
But I was told to follow not my mind, but my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little thing!! I hope you have enjoyed it :DD  
> Please do review and leave kudos if you liked it ;3;


End file.
